


Valentine’s Day

by Melime



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Alex plans a Valentine’s Day dinner, and panics about it.





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Dia dos Namorados](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835223) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #046 - valentine.
> 
> I actually loved their canon valentine's, but this was written before 2x13 and I liked how it turned out, so here it is.

For the first time in her life, she didn’t dread the approach of Valentine’s Day. She didn’t even remember how old she was the first time she began hating the whole ordeal, but it probably happened while she was still a child. Then Kara came along and she could use the excuse of being too busy helping her acclimate to have time to concentrate on boys and valentines. Now if only she had known then that the ‘boys’ part was the issue, not the ‘valentines’.

Every year, this date had been just a reminder of how failed she was when it came to romantic relationships. More often than not, she wouldn’t be seeing anyone around the time, and would much rather stay home with her sister, eating ice cream and watching romantic movies while they talked about not having boyfriends.

Now, for the first time, she was in a happy and satisfying relationship, and as silly as it seemed for a grown woman to be glad she had a valentine, it was one more of those things she never had the opportunity to do before, and she was all about making up for the lost time. She lost so many opportunities because she didn’t know herself, and now she didn’t want to lose anymore, and Maggie was there to support her wanting to experience everything that she missed.

Still, she might have gone a bit overboard this time. She couldn’t decide between flowers - and if so, which flowers -, a card - and which card? So many options, both gender-neutral and lesbian valentine cards, which she didn’t even know was a thing -, a stuffed animal - again, so many options -, a box of chocolates - suddenly she couldn’t even remember what kind of chocolate Maggie liked, which was ridiculous, she remembered eating chocolates with Maggie just the week before, and couldn’t even begin to think what kind of chocolate they were -, a romantic dinner - how did those go again? Something to do with candles? Fancy restaurant or cooking at home? Or, well, pretending to cook at home, cooking wasn’t her strong suit -, or something else entirely.

Too many options, and trying to cram twenty years of valentines into a single date wasn’t exactly a good idea. Which was how she ended up with a dozen different bouquets, thirty two cards, two stuffed bears and one stuffed cat that she thought was a bear, fourteen boxes of chocolates, twenty heart balloons with different messages in them, two hundred and seventeen candles - that she luckily stopped lighting before she burnt down the house -, and dinner ordered from four different places. Now she just needed to set everything up before Maggie got there, which should be easy. Probably. Hopefully. Maybe. There was a chance. A small chance. She was screwed. She would probably scare Maggie off like that.

Well, to be fair that was probably her anxieties talking, as Maggie was very much the understanding type. Maggie would probably just try to get her to relax and assure her that she didn’t need to compensate for every single Valentine’s Day she ever missed on that one. Maggie had a way to always make her feel safe and comfortable, and made a point of assuring Alex that she would never judge her. She didn’t know what she did right to deserve Maggie, but whatever it was, she was glad she did, because meeting Maggie was one of the best things to ever happen to her.

Now, she had to tone down this dinner to something a little more manageable. Just because Maggie was understanding that didn’t mean Alex had to scare her with the truly absurd amount of things she had procured.

She picked one of the cards, and stashed the rest in one of the kitchen drawers, one card was more than enough. She had a return receipt for one of the bears and the strange looking cat, so she kept those in their bags and placed them in the closet, and would give Maggie the third one, that she made at Build-a-bear. She took a box of chocolates at random, and stored the rest to give to Kara - her sister was lucky that her alien physiology protected her from high blood sugar, because she never met anyone else more excited to get discounted post-Valentine’s Day chocolate -. She placed the food from the Italian place on the table - Italian food was romantic, right? -, and the other three in the fridge. Then came the candles, she left a couple dozen spread around and blew the others, then placing them at the same kitchen drawer as the cards. Now the only problem was the flowers.

What were the odds of Maggie noticing if she just tossed the extra ones out the window? Maybe she could hide them under the bed, although there was no way to hide the smell. Would there be enough time to burn them in the oven? Probably not, and even if there was, she wasn’t sure what burning so many flowers would even smell like, or for how long would be smell stay. As much as she tried, she couldn’t think of a single way to get rid of the flowers in time. Then again, she managed to get rid of all the other things, so maybe the excess of flowers wasn’t so bad, if only she could found a way to spread them around to make it seem that it was intentional. It would still look like too much, but less so than her initial plan, so it was a victory.

Some flowers at the table, one bouquet to give to Maggie, some at the kitchen counter, some spread around the floor. There, it was as good as it was going to be, even if it weren’t as good as she wanted it to be. Now, all she had to do was wait for Maggie to come, and try not to panic in the meantime. Or, at least, try not to panic too much.


End file.
